


Mistletoe Kiss (12 Days of Great Comet, Day 1)

by iamtraassshh



Series: 12 Days of Great Comet [1]
Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Andrei has feelings, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Natasha is kinda dumb but we still love her, Winter, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtraassshh/pseuds/iamtraassshh
Summary: Natasha and Andrei have one last pleasant day together before Andrei leaves for home.
Relationships: Andrei Nikolayevich Bolkonsky/Natalya "Natasha" Ilyinichna Rostova
Series: 12 Days of Great Comet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Mistletoe Kiss (12 Days of Great Comet, Day 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This prompt is from @juiced.fox's 12 days of Great Comet list! (go follow her on tumblr/insta) I probably will not be doing all of them but I'll try to do most! So uh, stay tuned for that. Enjoy loves! Happy Holidays!

“Gahh Sonya! Get in here!” Natasha whined, anxious to get her friend’s opinion on her outfit for the day. For she was going on a date with her long time boyfriend Andrei before he returned to Bald Hills to be with his family for Christmas. Natasha would have gone with him but due to his father’s argumentative nature and apparent aversion to her, they agreed it would be best for everyone if she were to stay home. She would miss him terribly, however, and wanted to make her last day with him absolutely perfect. 

Sonya creaked the door open, a small smile on her face, “Yes?” She asked, moving to stand behind Natasha in front of the mirror. 

Natasha sighed and leaned back into her cousin, “Do I look alright?” 

Sonya rested her head on her friend’s shoulder, “You look beautiful, Natasha.” 

Natasha smiled at the compliment, “I just want everything to be perfect.” She spun out of Sonya’s arms to glance out at the window at the falling snow, she sighed wistfully, remembering their first date so many months ago when Andrei had looked at her with his warm brown eyes full of tenderness that was so often absent from them, and his hair dusted with snow falling into his face that she gently brushed away. And there they had stood, saying nothing, barely feeling the cold, just gazing into each other’s eyes. 

“Oh, Sonya!” She cried, tearing her gaze from the window, “I’m going to miss him so much! How am I to cope with him missing from my side in this wonderous and joyous season?” 

Sonya smiled sympathetically, “Darling it’s only going to be a few weeks, and when you do see him again your bond will only be stronger.” 

Natasha frowned and bit her lip, “I suppose you’re right,” She mused. Just then, they heard a knock at the door. Natasha’s eyes widened, “He’s here.” She whispered excitedly. 

“Well? What are you waiting for? Go!” Sonya said, gesturing to the door. 

Natasha squealed and hurried out the door and down the stairs, her previous dread being replaced with happiness and anticipation at seeing Andrei. She flung open the door to greet him and immediately threw her hands to her mouth, gasping. He was standing there, hair blown by the wind, dressed in a nice jacket and shirt, holding out to her a bouquet of stunning purple flowers. He looked so gorgeous standing there against the snow that Natasha wanted to take him in her arms and kiss him and never let go. 

He shook the flowers at her, and she took them, smiling brightly. 

“They’re asters,” He explained, in his usual calm and stoic tone, “They represent patience, and wisdom, and love.” He smiled slightly at her, extending a hand. 

Natasha tucked the flowers under her arm and took his hand with her free one as they began to walk down the street, “Didn’t realize you were so knowledgable in flowers, Andrúsha.” 

He chuckled, “Ah, I’m afraid I am not. This was my sister’s doing. She scolded me when she learned that I was planning to come with nothing to bring you.” 

Natasha giggled to herself at the thought of timid little Princess Marya scolding her older brother as though he were an insolent child. “Well, then you must thank her for me. They’re lovely” She said and leaned into his arm as she felt the cold air begin to bite at them. 

Andrei glanced over, a furrow in his brow, “Would you like to go in somewhere and sit down? It is dreadfully cold out here.”

Natasha thought this over for a moment. While she did wish to get out of the cold, she longed to be nostalgic and recreate the memory of them pressed together in the snow. But she knew that if she tried to explain this to Andrei the sentiment would be lost on him. So, she reasoned, they could make new memories. “Sure! How about that cozy little diner a few blocks away?” 

Andrei nodded and began to walk with more of a purpose. They walked the rest of the way in silence, this was always something that amazed Natasha about their relationship. Because with nearly everyone, even Sonya, she simply couldn’t stand to be in silence with them, but with Andrei it was easy, walking with him, hugging his arm, not needing to speak and just staring at the world around him. His presence always calmed her, brought her down to earth, and made her bask in and appreciate things more. 

As they got to the diner, Andrei slid his arm out from hers and stepped ahead to open the door, smiling kindly as he did so. 

Natasha ducked into the diner as was immediately hit with the warm aromatic air. She breathed in deeply, enjoying the smells of fresh coffee and baked goods and the low buzz of chatter from the other patrons. 

Andrei took her arm once more and led them to a booth. Natasha placed the flowers on the table and slid in across from him. 

“I’ve always loved it here,” She sighed happily, glancing around the room. 

Andrei nodded and smiled at her, saying nothing. He was a quiet man but Natasha was always able to read his joy and love from the looks he gave her or the way he reached across the table to grab her hand. When he did this she realized something with a start. He was going to miss her as much as she was going to miss him. She thought of the look in his eyes when they greeted each other and the way he held her close through the entire walk there, this was his version of being clingy. She was filled with an overwhelming sense of love for him at this relization and it must have spilled onto her face because Andrei gave her a confused grin, “What’re you so smily about?” 

Natasha tipped her head to the side and gave him a flirtatious glance, “You’re going to miss me.” 

Andrei nodded and spoke softly, “Of course I am. Did you think I wouldn’t have?” 

Natasha shrugged, “I don’t know, you’re always so stone-faced, sometimes I forget all the mushiness that lurks below.” 

Andrei scoffed playfully, “I am not mushy.” 

Natasha rolled her eyes, “Ok Mr. Shows Up At Your Door With Flowers Because My Little Sister Told Me To.” 

Andrei shook his head trying to fight off his laughter, “I was being courteous!” 

“Whatever you say, Andrew,” Natasha smirked. 

The server came by and they ordered their drinks, a hot chocolate with mini marshmallows for Natasha and a black coffee for Andrei and they resumed their happy silence. Shortly after they had received their drinks Natasha gazed past Andrei and out the window and the storefront across the street. Something on the door had caught her eye. 

She stood and grabbed Andrei’s hand, pulling him up with her, and began to run out the door. 

“Natasha- What are you-” 

She pulled them out into the street and laughed giddily at the cars honking at them. Andrei tried to apologize and get her to return to the diner but Natasha was relentless. 

Finally, she came to a stop outside the storefront she had been looking at and smiled up at him. 

Andrei was ticked off, to say the least, he put his hands on his hips and scowled at her, “Natasha what were you thinking? You could’ve gotten us killed for christ's sake! Have you anything so say for yourself?” He demanded. 

Natasha just smiled brighter and pointed up, “Mistletoe.” She said innocently. 

Andrei wanted to roll his eyes, to stand his ground, to tell her off, but gazing into her bright kind eyes all he could do was smile back. 

“Mistletoe.” He repeated gently. He wrapped her arms around her waist and brought her into a deep tender kiss. Natasha brought her hand up to cup his face and then tangle in his walnut hair. Their lips melted apart fairly quickly, but they stayed pressed together under the mistletoe and Andrei wordlessly pulled Natasha closer into a tight hug

She rested her head on his shoulder, breathing him in, relishing in feeling his arms around her. Andrei closed his eyes and savored the moment, before bringing his head down and whispering in her ear, “Merry Christmas, Natalie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Andrei brought Natasha a bouquet in the middle of December because the Bolkonsky siblings (and me) are intellectual idiots. 
> 
> Comments make my day, just saying :)


End file.
